1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dry shaver including at least one shaving blade which is arranged in a pivotable head frame closed on its sides and cooperates with cutters oscillating in the longitudinal direction of the shaving blades, wherein the shaver head is detachably connected with the base part including the driving mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Dry shavers are known in various configurations. Besides dry shavers comprising rotating cutters, in which the shaving blades having relatively small diameters are resiliently arranged in a head frame, dry shavers are above all known, in which a driving motor is arranged in a base part and coupled with one or several cutter blade blocks or lamella carriers, whereby the lamellae or cutter blades of the cutter blade blocks or lamella carriers are set in an oscillating movement. The direction of oscillation of such cutter blade blocks extends in the direction of the axis of the enveloping curve of the lamellae, wherein said lamellae or cutter blades cooperate with shaving blades which, in turn, may be designed in a curved manner, too. The curvature of the shaving blades follows the enveloping curve or enveloping surface of the lamellae or cutter edges, the length of such a shaving blade being measured in the axial direction of the curvature of the enveloping surface. A plurality of such cutter blade blocks may be driven in parallel to carry out an oscillating movement in same direction or in opposite direction, wherein the shaving blade comprises a corresponding plurality of curved surfaces cooperating with the enveloping surfaces of the lamellae. The shaving blade, as a rule, is arranged in a head frame and may be removed together with the head frame for the purpose of cleaning. To this end, the head frame is detached from the base part, wherein, as a rule, at least the shaving blade is separated from the base part together with the head frame. After this, the oscillating cutters of the cutter blade blocks and the shaving blade can be cleaned separately, whereupon the operating condition may be restored by simple assemblage. In addition to those configurations, configurations have been known, in which the cutter blade blocks are mounted in the head frame and are removed along with the head frame. In such configurations cleaning is somewhat more cumbersome.
The known configurations or arrangements of shaving blades and cutter blade blocks allow for a certain degree of elastic resilience. Both the relatively thin-walled shaving blade, which is elastically deformable, and the cutter blade block, which is resiliently connected with the driving mechanism, may yield under compressive stress, said yielding movement serving to enhance adaptation to the skin to be shaved. Such yielding movements are, however, delimited by the boundary edges of the head frame. In order to enable a better adaptation to the contour of the skin, it is known to connect the head frame, together with the shaving blade and the oscillating cutters, with the base part in a pivotable manner, whereby a pivot axis is provided in the known configurations, which extends substantially parallel with the axis of the enveloping surface of the lamellae, or the axis of the curvature of the shaving blade. That pivotability in the event of several cutter blade blocks set in parallel oscillation, in the first place, serves to getting a plurality of such cutter blade blocks and shaving blades into an operating position at the same time. Depending on the length of the shaving blades, an application behavior that varies over the length of the shaving blade will, however, result from the varying contour of the skin, which must be compensated for by the user of such a dry shaver by constantly orienting the base part, and hence the shaving blades, in a suitable manner. In the extreme case, only a portion of the length of the shaving blades is in active engagement with the skin to be shaved such that the time necessary for a smooth shave is substantially increased, requiring appropriate corrections several times.